officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
There's more to us than you'll ever know. ~RP.
╰☆╮ It all began fifty years ago. In Earth years, that would mean around 1950 or so. But to the universe, time is endless, this being a mere hiccup in it's history. This is the story of three galaxies, and the twelve who will save them. ✶ ✷ ✸ ✹ The three galaxies, Lactuna, Makaiio, and Runus, coexisting peacefully with each other. These three galaxies, protected by twelve surrounding stars, and further, by the Galactic Haze, were always secure. No trouble came from the outside. But slowly yet surely, trouble was brewing on the inner side... Lactuna is what we Earth-dwellers know to be The Milky Way. It consists of nine planets, each with some kind of life. Though, strangely enough, only eight of these planets exist under the Lactunian Government. One of them, named "Earth," split off very early on. The Earthen Citizens have no idea of the life outside of their planet. They believe that they are alone in this universe... But this ignorance may be their greatest safety. Makaiio, the red-hot galaxy of energy. A nation skilled in weaponry and combat skills. Out of all three, their nation has the most planets among it's stars. Their people almost always grow strong and tall, and train rigoriously daily. Their only wish is to protect the three nations if need be. Yet that changed... Some of them wish to have dominance over all of the galaxies that exist, even past the Galactic Haze... Runus is a planet of intellegence. It has the second-least amount of planets, Lactuna being the first. It is thought that the origins of our Universe lie within Runus's ancient temples, within a secret language called "The Rune." No known creature that lives today can utter a word of it, and it is nearly impossible to interpret it's strange symbols and writing. The Runians pride themselves on their intelligence, despite their small size. They are very open to finding new species across the universe and exchanging information with them, through kindness. ✶ ✷ ✸ ✹ And so, the Runians and the Makaiians were polar opposites, often arguing over what was most important: brains over brawns? Did knowledge equal power, or did physical strength? And all the while, Lactuna remained in the middle, watching... waiting, for what was surely to happen. Over the years, the arguments, passed down from generations to generation, escalated. And in the Earth year 1950, it became an official matter of government. The three leaders met: Majeste of Lactuna, Valides of Makaiio, and Nova of Runus. They shared their views on what they wanted their three galaxies to accomplish, arguing over and over about the same things. Makaiio's leader thought that it would be to their great advantage to seek new galaxies, seize power over them, and use their resources to benifit themselves. They wanted ultimate power - and were in the process of crafting a new weapon to do so. The Runian leader was horrified. Why should they do something barbaric like that, when they could reach out with an open kindness and share their knowledge and ways of life with each other? It was clear this could not go on any longer as a civilized fight. That very night, Makaiio opened fire on Runus's farthest planet, Misubeteru. And so the war began. It would be impossible for Lactuna to watch from the sidelines as this fight got worse and worse. For all three galaxies must share their pain: If an ordeal should strike one galaxy, all will be affected... ✶ ✷ ✸ ✹ This went on for fifty more years, until finally, in 1996, the Runian Leader knew she had to act. Nova had slowly watched her planets being destroyed, one by one, and helpless to defend themselves. It was clear that Makaiio was years ahead of them, weaponry-wise. But the one thing that Valides did not have was the knowledge of an ancient power, which had been untouchable until now. The twelve star signs. Every child born in these three galaxies, under these stars, has a Star Sign. You'd be lost without one. It fortells your destiny, or so say the Tellers of Stella, who can interpret the future based on the movements of the stars. These stars are each part of constellations, each which represent their true power. But to gain the power of each star? This is unfortold. And so, Nova had secretly journeyed to each star, over the past fifty years, extracting a miniscule amount of power from each. And now, the time was right. She gifted twelve newborn children - each born to a different Star Sign - with the Powers of the Stars. It was nearly too late - the Makaiians were coming for her. But she and her Secret Guard placed the children in pods, into which were programmed a course for the lone planet, the one that stood apart from the Government... Earth. It was there that they'd be safe. It was there that they'd remain, until the right day... When they would awaken, and accept their fates as the saviors of the universe, the only ones who could protect us from Makaiio's Ultimate Weapon. But there are greater forces at work, here, that not even the battle-ready Makaiio could have prepared us for... ✶ ✷ ✸ ✹ It is now 2011. The children are now around the fourteen-fifteen age range. For their safety, it was ensured that they were placed in the same school, in the same remote village in the middle of North America. ╰☆╮ NAME: AGE: GENDER: LOOKS: PERSONALITY: STAR SIGN: OTHER: *If you wish to make an ordinary human character, remove the STAR SIGN category or simply don't fill it in. ╰☆╮ NAME: Sage Ettaires. AGE: 14. GENDER: Female. LOOKS: Curly, almost-frizzy chestnut-brown hair, cascading down to her shoulders, and framing her face. Large, olive eyes, hidden behind thick-framed, tortoiseshell glasses. Below that, a button-ish kind of nose. She's just gotten her braces off, and so her teeth are relatively straight. Pearly whites. She's rather short for her age, actually, though she's the regular weight for her age. PERSONALITY: A little judgemental and a little cynical. She's used to being the outcast of her school, yet she doesn't really care. A bit of a nerd, she enjoys playing video games, namely Pokemon, though she also plays combat games. She tries not to have crushes, as she knows they'll never like her back anyways. She puts up a defensive wall most of the time, having been bullied before. Though this kind of bullying was mostly the ignoring kind. She was alone in her class, the teacher unable to teach due to the fact that most of the kids were loud and obnoxious and di not care to learn, except for Sage. Though she hid this from everyone, she'd cry in her room every day after school. She does not like to show her emotion. She pretends not to care what people think of her, the jeering 'nerd' and 'geek' comments that are thrown around her, but deep down, it just makes her angry. She's past the 'poor me' thing. She's been through lots of crap. STAR SIGN: Sagittarius. A December child. OTHER: I said most of it in the last category, but here's some more. She was adopted. Her mother does care for her, though ever since the new boyfriend moved in, Sage has become second priority for her. Sage is used to this kind of thing, and brushes it off as much as she can. She also takes fencing lessons and is getting quite good. ╰☆╮ NAME: Mikey I'm too lazy to try and remember his last name. AGE: 14 GENDER: Male. LOOKS: Pale skin, in contrast to his dark brown hair. He's normal height and weight for his age. Some would say he's cute, others would just write him off as a nerd like society tends to do. Big, sensitive brown eyes. An athletic sort of body, as he is a dancer. PERSONALITY: Mikey is a dancer. He's artistic and soulful, and quite the joker, too. He's unique and optimistic, and one of those rare people who just make you smile when you see them. ^-^ OTHER: He loves to paint. He loves space and video games, just like Sage. His real name is Michelangelo, but he doesn't really like his name all that much because it is a mouthful. He calls Sage "Sagie." He's been her best friend for as long as he can remember. ╰☆╮ RULES. --No godmodding. It's annoying, makes you seem all self-centered and stuff, and it's a pain. EXAMPLE: Sage grabbed the enemy and tossed him away. ANOTHER EXAMPLE: Sage commands all of the powers. She commanded a giant basalisk to fall out of the sky and eat you all. --No attention seeking. "I feel ignored, someone notice my charrie." Try to involve your charrie WITH the storyline and the other characters, not wait for them to come to you. It's irritating! --Try to stick with the plot. If we're out battling aliens, don't go off to the big boss's lair and try to defeat him yourself or something. Again, hello godmodding. --No advertisements because we're KINDA BUSY HERE. --Don't stress out the RP owner. (THAT'S ME.) It's fun managing a RP, but also hard, so don't make it harder. --No rαcism, hate, bad language, etc, against another person. That's just really rude. --Don't be all rude with the other RPers if we're doing something you don't like. --Don't be all super-innapropriate. --Heeding that last rule... Don't go way overboard with the romance. --No ???+??? at the beginning. This isn't a HS RP. --This is kind of a serious RP. That means I took a lot of time to plan this out, so please be sure to read the plot and heed the rules. --To let me know you've read this, say "All hail the ninjas." --Make sure your character goes with the storyline, please... USE THE PROVIDED FORM! --No nonsense forms. You cannot be a taco, no matter how miraculous that may be. --Do not maim, kill, seriously injure, chop off a limb or tearing off ears (it has happened O_O), etc. of another charrie without the owner's permission. --It's not auto in. --No usuals allowed. --You have to have proper grammer. I'm not joking. --DON'T JOIN AND NOT COME BACK! U3U Unless this RP fails, that is. *It won't.* XD --Remember, you can only have ONE character with a Star Sign power or it won't be fair! --And now, thank you for bearing with me and reading all this... Would you like some lasagna? *holds up plate* ^-^' Hey, it was hard writing it, too. Please forgive my sarcastic tone XD ⓒ Emikotheguineapig/Emiko-CatOnFire 2012 All rights reserved. This may not be used or reproduced in any way, shape, or form without her consent. ♈ - Aries (The Ram) ♉ - Taurus (The bull): Aura ♊ - Gemini (The Twins) ♋ - Cancer (The Crab) ♌ - Leo (The Lion) ♍ - Virgo (The Virgin): Hikari - Virgo Morning Star ♎ - Libra (The Scales) ♏ - Scorpio (The Scorpion) ♐ - Sagittarius (The Centaur Archer): Sage ♑ - Capricorn (The horned sea goat): ♒ - Aquarius (The water bearer): ♓ - Pisces (The fish): I've already added the names of my best participant's characters. They are already joined in this roleplay. Also, to think up some weapon names, you should research your star sign. Also to find traits of the star sign. Note that you don't have to use your own star sign, and if the one you want is already taken, don't make a fuss and just take what's left. If there's nothing left, then you either don't join or join as a different kind of character. ╰☆╮ *The galactic haze is an actual haze of micro energy waves and cold gas surrounding our galaxy. It's unknown what's on the other side of them, apparently. At least, this is what Google has told me. Search it up if you want, it's actually very interesting... *In this Roleplay, I am counting Pluto as a planet. I don't care what people say, it'll always seem like a planet to me, since until recently I was growing up knowing that. *This Roleplay is set in 2011, because that's the year I made it. *stubborn face* *Symbols from fsymbols ^-^ Thought it'd be nice to add them. * This was originally designed to be on RES, but... Given the circumstances, I'll have to post it here. ^^' Category:Roleplays Category:Fantasy Category:Forums